nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Website: www.thecomrade.lo
Fun stuff: maybe a link to the download of the font you used for the logo SjorskingmaWikistad 16:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I was thinking of something different but I'll look it up for you. I know it is in Photoshop CS4. 16:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you :) Comrade Meow, it's fantastic. The picture made me laugh SjorskingmaWikistad 16:55, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, I found the typeface. It's called Baveuse and like I said it's part of Photoshop CS4 (never buy, just download a torrent!). A link to the font: Baveuse. 17:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Creativity! Nice work there! I could only laugh seeing that kitten . Creative humor of this kind is a blessing to our country. -- 16:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, if we were capitalists we could start an entire merchandizing. 17:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd say Meow is already merchandising: Hahaha. 06:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, until commies are in power they have to keep themselves alive in the capitalist world. I'm hoping to upload some pictures of my cat as Comrade Meow (using Photoshop for the dressing). A RL-counterpart for our digital mascot! 06:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are not going to abuse that cat of yours to spread our views are you? Isn't Gustaaf a female too? 15:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::She isn't called Gustaaf! 06:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) My sister... ...went to Lovia and all I got was this lousy site. Meow! SjorskingmaWikistad 17:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, Comrade Meow is very grateful for all the attention. You've got him purring! 17:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That cat is purrrfect, anyone else have some cat jokes??? That cat is awesome looking!Marcus Villanova 21:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Comrade Meow will work out his fun side soon; I'll take care of the more serious material. 06:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Songs! great songs man! some of them could be claimed by us Waldeners too, you know. Eddie Vedder first place of course ^^. Tracy chapman is great too. lots of socially inspired songs. I think you might like her "Talkin' Bout A Revolution" as well. 09:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I do indeed. She was in Belgium last year and I missed it, I'm still angry about that! 09:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::oh. coincidentally, i was ripping two of her albums to iTunes today!! 09:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::The reviews of her 2002 album Let It Rain weren't super, but I like it! Man, what a voice does this woman have! She's got soul. 15:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::North Korea got Seoul. Just kidding, she is indeed superb! 15:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Classic. 15:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know, but with the recent events and the reference to Korea in my new article... It still is funny. 15:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Your song list is nice . What about Janis Joplin's "Mercedes Benz"? 15:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I can't incorporate them all. I just wrote down the first number that popped op in my head. 16:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I like that version of the International, very catchy. 08:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I like Kraftwerk. Ever listened to Tour de France, We are the Robots or Radioactivity? SjorskingmaWikistad 16:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I have "Radioactivity", "The Model", and "Tour de France" 16:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also have some songs but they were way ahead of their time when they started and they still are today. I prefer The Model because it is in some way still melodic. The german version also rocks! 06:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::You're into Philip Glass, Medve? 07:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That contemporary classical artist? I have heard a thing or two and it's nice but I still prefer classical pieces from Russia or Hungary. 07:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm not sure whether you were there, but Regi once made us listen to some extracts from "Einstein on the beach". Amazing music. If you'd like to give it a new try; listen to "Einstein on the beach: Knee 5" or "Koyaanisqatsi". 07:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I know Einstein On The Beach, I had Regi too you know. I'm just more of a Tsjaikovski guy. 07:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Russian romanticism, nice . It's überly expectable, but I'm a Beethoven man. Then Chopin. Let's not forget about Händel, Vivaldi, some Brahms, lots of Haydn, some Tsjaikovski (favorites: "Lied van de leeuwerik" (from The Seasons) and "Het Zwanenmeer" of course), tiny bits of Bach and Mozart and some contemporary classical composers. 07:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Tsjaikovski is a master and I also like Stravinski. Of course Beethoven, Chopin and Vivaldi are on my hitlist too. Bach and Mozart aren't my cup of tea but I'm not going to deny they are great. 07:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Then we generally agree . Except for Stravinsky: can't stand it. I rated his music rather badly on iTunes, and I don't often do that to classical music! 07:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? Strange, I love it. (Small) change of subject: have you watched the finale of Eurovision? 07:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Only the last ten songs or so, not the points giving. Why? 07:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because I finally noticed a bigger differentiation between the songs. A positive evolution I guess. 07:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, indeed. A good thing. I hope Eurovision can finally move towards not so Eurovision songs. You read the extract I copied from the BBC website in The Noble City Times? They too welcome a more poppy approach. 07:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm going to stop the discussion here if you don't mind, my work is really slowing down. But in case something urgent happens, I'll be online. 07:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sure. I should be studying Taal- en Tekststructuren anyway (you took that course with me, that sunny Friday I went to your course too). I had Art History yesterday, and it went fine . 07:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::My first one is History (yep, the one you took, what a coincidence) on this friday. I think it should work out fine. Inge had statistics on saturday and his theory was good but the exercises didn't work out. That explains a lot since I only got exercises for that subject. To give you an idea: I'm doing WWI all over for the moment. My cat is playing Austria-Hungary and I'm Russia. 07:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Haha . I heard about Inge myself too. I really hope he'll pass statistics. Good luck playing war! 07:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC)